


A hard drop.

by eddieteddiebear



Category: The Vodak Revolution (Webcomic/Blog)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieteddiebear/pseuds/eddieteddiebear
Summary: A story about how Lietu lost his arm and eye.





	A hard drop.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is good please give me feedback. This is the first thing I've posted here and it's about my OC universe. More stuff about the characters may be posted if you guys like this.

The thudding of boots behind you, the shouts from the vendor you had to steal from, the soft padding of your own feet as you run through the puddles on the street. Its so loud yet so quiet. The buildings around you looming over like shadows, many reduced to rubble, remind you why you did this. You keep running.

You skid around the corner into the narrow alleyway and hop up to the low balcony you've called home for the past week, swinging yourself up onto it and laying low as you see the seller round the corner to find you gone. He gives an annoyed huff before accepting you are gone and leaves, leaving you to pant as you get your breath back and sling your bag off into the sheltered section you call a bed. It's getting dark.

It's later in the evening. You don't know exactly what time. The world has gone to hell, how the hell would you know what the time is. You have dug through the supplies you stole and have neatly arranged them in the small hole in the brick of the building wall. You have your new blanket laid out beneath you along with your 3 others and your tarpaulin cloak. You keep checking the alley beneath you for signs of life. Like normal, there are none. You give up and pull your small lamp into the sheltered section, pulling the tarpaulin over you down to cover your bed area. You lay down and pick up one of the many books next to your bed and begin to read. You fall asleep with your nose in the book.

You wake up to an explosion not too far away, maybe a few buildings down. Your ears ring painfully as you scramble to grab your bag but its too late. The wall beside you blows out, your balcony falling as you scream in terror. Several bricks hit you as the balcony hits the alleyway floor beneath you. You realise the wall the balcony was once attached to is coming down. You get up as quick as you can and scramble for the alleyway entrance but you are too slow. A chunk of brick hits your shoulder and you scream as your arm is torn off by the weight. You freeze in horror as you see your arm on the floor, a pool of blood beginning to form. You start to sway but know you need to move. You stagger out of the alleyway, hearing the rest of the wall coming down behind you. You turn around, your vision starting to darken before you realise something hit your eye. A piece of brick has bounced and buried itself in your right eye. You pass out.

You wake up in agonising pain, unable to see out of your right eye and feeling drowsy. You remember your arm is gone and you need to get help. You get up, swaying heavily as you start to slowly stagger down the now rubble filled street, tripping on brick and debris. It hurts so much. You want to give up but you have to find help. You can't die like this. You didn't live this long just to die like this.

 

You've been walking for half an hour. You've found a piece of tarpaulin to cover what is left of your arm and you can see dim light in a building in the distance. You are away from the heavily affected warzone, moving into the more peaceful suburbs and you can see light. You start walking faster, a weak smile coming to your face as you struggle.

It takes another ten minutes to get to the building but you make it. You lean against the wall, feeling the blood loss getting to you again. You walk around the building, trying all of the windows and doors you can. You find one open and push it up hard before crawling clumsily inside and crashing to the ground, groaning. You get up and close the window, starting to stagger down the empty hall. Your vision starts to fade again but you can see a small light coming from the corner. You try to call out but its too late. You collapse and pass out.

You wake up in a bed. Its been so long since you were in a real bed. You look around the room with your one good eye, noticing it is in good shape. You sit up, remembering yet again you do not have a right arm anymore. You look down to it and realise you are shirtless, a bandage covering where your wound was and wrapping around your chest. It is certainly less painful than it was earlier.

You jump as the door opens with a low creak and someone in a t-shirt, shorts and with a lamp comes in. He is a lot taller than you and has scaring across the right side of his face and neck. You realise he is missing an eye. You look him up and down, seeing more scaring on his right arm before your eyes freeze on his leg. He has a completely robotic right leg.

“Ah, you are awake...” he smiles.


End file.
